dermithrilordenfandomcom-20200213-history
Saviyas Erinnerungen/Nordrassil
Das Opfer Sie beugte sich über seinen unnatürlich verdrehten Körper. Seine Lederrüstung war zerfetzt und eine Patina aus dunkelviolettem Blut und rotem Staub bedeckte die offenen Stellen. „Du darfst nicht sterben,“ hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie erhob die Hände zu dem tiefrot verfärbten Himmel. „Elune, ana’duna nor ishur fal’dorsha,“ wiederholte sie immer wieder, ja schrie es geradezu gen Himmel. Aber Elune schien sie nicht erhören zu wollen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Unentwegt murmelte sie Gebetsformeln vor sich hin, doch ihre geschwächten Kräfte reichten nur für ein leichtes Glühen, das weder seine Schmerzen noch die lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen lindern konnte. Panisch sah sie sich auf dem Schlachtfeld nach Hilfe um. Menschen stolperten verwirrt über die umherliegenden Leichen, ein Ork saß geistesabwesend neben einem Artgenossen und wiegte seinen Oberkörper hin und her, Schildwachen suchten nach Überlebenden. Der einst so fruchtbare Waldboden war nur noch verbrannte Erde. Am Horizont fraßen sich Flammen immer tiefer in den dichten Wald. Sie beugte sich über sein Gesicht und strich über seine Stirn. „Ich werde Hilfe holen!“ Doch als sie aufstehen wollte, hielt er sie am Arm fest. „Es ist…. zu spät,“ sagte er heiser und mit großer Anstrengung. „Weder Elune…..noch Cenarius…..können mich jetzt….noch retten.“ „Was redest du da? Ich lass dich nicht sterben,“ sagte sie verzweifelt, ohne zu wissen wie sie ihre Worte wahr machen sollte. Er berührte mit seiner zitternden Hand ihre Wange und ihre warmen Tränen tropften auf seine Finger. „Der Preis ….. war zu….hoch.“ Er hustete und Blut quoll aus seinem Mund. Sie stütze seinen Kopf, damit er besser atmen konnte. Er sah sie an. „Saviya….mein Herz…versprich mir eines.“ „Alles, Geliebter!“, ihre Stimme bebte. „Sei…stark. Vergiß nicht … was ich … dich gelehrt….habe.“ Sie nickte nur, sagen konnte sie darauf nichts. „Du … wirst es … brauchen.“ Er hustete wieder und sein Blick wurde starr. „Die Welt … hat sich … verändert.“ Seine Augenlieder zitterten kurz, dann sackte sein Kopf zur Seite. Es wurde dunkel um sie herum. Die Welt schien zu schrumpfen als wollte sie sie erdrücken. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr in ihr Herz und raubte ihr den Atem. Ihre Glieder wurden steif und taub. Zeit schien keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben. Wie lange sie so gesessen hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr, als jemand sie an der Schulter berührte. „Schwester?“ Da sie nicht reagierte, kniete sich die Schildwache, die sie gefunden hatte, zu ihr nieder und betrachtete den leblosen Körper des Nachtelfen. „Ich bringe euch ins Lager“, sagte sie und machte Anstalten den Leichnam hochzuheben. Damit riss sie Saviya aus ihrer Starre und holte sie wieder ins Jetzt zurück. Ohne zu denken setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und folgte der Schildwache stumm. Als sie im Lager ankamen herrschte gespenstische Stille, nur unterbrochen von den Schmerzensschreien der Schwerverletzten. Die Schildwache legte den Leichnam auf einen Wagen und wandte sich Saviya zu. „Nach Sonnenuntergang bricht dieser Tross nach Nachthafen auf. Meldet Euch bei General Mondfeder. Sie überwacht den Abzug der Truppen.“ Sie deutete zu einem Zelt und sah dann wieder besorgt zu Saviya. „Seid Ihr verletzt?“ Saviya schreckte auf. „Ich…nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Die Schildwache deutet eine Verbeugung an und eilte wieder aus dem Lager. Der See lag klar und ruhig vor ihr. Alles schien so friedlich. Und leer. „Hier bist du also“, erklang eine tiefe dunkle Stimme hinter ihr. Saviya sprang auf. „Vater!“ Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu umarmen. Er schien überrascht, legte aber seine Arme um ihre Schultern und hielt sie fest. „Du lebst!“, sagte sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. „Wo ist Nathariel? Wie geht es ihm?“ Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihren Vater zum ersten Mal richtig an. Seine leicht golden schimmernden Augen waren matt und lagen in dunklen Augenhöhlen. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und seine Haut ähnelte mehr einem fahlen Grau. Er wich ihr mit seinem Blick aus. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst war. Er schloss die Augen und schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Nathariel ist körperlich unverletzt“, sagte er schließlich und nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: „Aber sein Geist hat schwer gelitten.“ Er blickte über den See. „Als wir aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum erweckt wurden, hatten viele meiner Brüder ihr wahres Wesen als Kaldorei vergessen. Sie waren ganz in der Gestalt und dem Wesen des Bären aufgegangen, ebenso Nathariel und ich. Mithilfe von Malfurion konnten wir unseren Geist auf den richtigen Pfad zurückführen. Doch Nathariel…“ Seine Stimme brach und er wandte sich ab. „Er ist in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt, doch innerlich ist er nicht mehr der, der er einst war.“ Er wandte sich Saviya zu und fasste ihre Schultern. „Saviya, bitte kümmere dich um ihn. Ich habe ihn zu deiner Mutter nach Astranaar gebracht. Aber ich habe Angst um sie und Yindaria. Er ist unberechenbar, wie ein wildes Tier.“ Saviya sah den hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Gesicht und nickte wortlos. Alles war so unwirklich, wie ein böser Traum aus dem sie sich wünschte jeden Augenblick zu erwachen. „Ich kann hier nicht weg, Saviya. Zu groß sind die Veränderungen, denen wir uns nun gegenübersehen. Cenarius ist tot und Nordrassil zerstört. Malfurion und Tyrande sind fort, man sagt sie jagen Illidan. Die Zukunft ist ungewiss.“ Es folgte eine lange Pause, in der beide auf den ruhigen See starrten. „Ich hörte von Faradrells Beerdigung.“ Er sah zu ihr. Saviya schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und hielt die Luft an. Die Fassung zu bewahren war ihr noch nie leicht gefallen und nun kämpfte sie gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete schwer. Zweites Ich Saviya schob sich zwischen ihre Mutter und Schwester, die kauernd in einer Ecke des verwüsteten Hauses saßen, und den wild brüllenden Bären, der zähnefletschend auf sie zukam. „Nathariel,“ sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Sie hob ein zerbrochenes Tischbein auf, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und redete weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein. Unvermittelt machte er einen Satz und riss Saviya von den Beinen. Sie spürte den feuchtwarmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und sein Speichel tropfte auf ihren Hals. Mit aller Kraft stemmte sie das Stück Holz in ihrer Hand gegen seinen Brustkorb. Immer wieder schnappte er nach ihrem Gesicht. „Nein! Nathariel!“ presste sie zwischen den Zähnen heraus. Ihre Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung und die Muskeln traten hervor. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch sie hindurch, als er seine Pranke in ihre Schulter grub. „Verzeih mir, Bruder,“ flüsterte sie. Stimmlose Worte huschten über ihre Lippen und augenblicklich fuhr eine gleißende Lichtsäule auf sie hernieder. Die Luft knisterte um sie herum. Der Bär brüllte vor Schmerz und ließ von ihr ab. Er bäumte sich auf und lief aus dem Haus. Saviya sprang auf und folgte ihm zur Tür. Sie sah noch, wie er im dichten Wald verschwand. Außer Atem eilte sie zu den zwei Frauen zurück. „Seid ihr verletzt?“ fragte sie besorgt. Beide schüttelten wie benommen den Kopf. „Deine Schulter, Saviya!“ Ihre Mutter deutete auf die blutende Wunde. Yindaria holte ein Leinentuch und einen Verband und begann die Wunde zu säubern. Mit Falten in der Stirn sah sie Saviya an. „Was ist blos mit ihm?“ fragte sie leise. „Er braucht dringend Hilfe!“ Saviya sah zu ihrer Mutter, die inmitten des verwüsteten Hauses stand und sich umsah. Der Tisch und die Kommode waren zertrümmert, die Regale hingen von den Wänden und am Boden lagen lauter Scherben. Nachdem Yindaria ihre Schulter verbunden hatte, ging sie wortlos ins Nebenzimmer, legte ihre Lederrüstung an und schnallte ihren Dolch um die Hüfte und den Bogen auf den Rücken. Sie nahm einen Rücksack und suchte nach Proviant und einem Wasserschlauch. „Ich werde ihn suchen,“ sagte sie bestimmt. Ihre Mutter stützte sich schwer auf den Besen, mit dem sie begonnen hatte die Scherben zusammenzukehren. „Er wird dich töten.“ Angst lag in ihrer Stimme und auf ihrem Gesicht. „Elune schütze Euch,“ sagte Saviya und eilte aus dem Haus. „Und dich,“ flüsterte Yindaria, als sie ihrer Schwester nachsah wie sie im Dickicht des Waldes verschwand. Mehrere Tage war sie ihm bereits gefolgt. Sie achtete darauf, stets genug Abstand zu wahren, um nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er brauchte Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Saviya wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie ihm noch geben sollte, aber sie waren weitab bewohnter Siedlungen. Hier war er nur für sich selbst und für sie eine Gefahr. Sie kam an einem kleinen Bach vorbei und schöpfte mit der hohlen Hand klares Wasser um zu trinken. Da nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Ein Knacken war zu hören und Blätter raschelten. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Bogen und legte an. Aus dem Unterholz löste sich langsam die Gestalt eines Nachtelfen. Sie ließ den Bogen sinken und stand auf. „Nathariel,“ flüsterte sie. Der Elf kam wankend näher. Sein mintgrünes Haar war zersaust und schweißverklebt. Dreck verschmierte sein Gesicht und seinen Körper. Seine Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen und hing an ihm herab. „Warum folgst du mir?“ Seine Stimme war rau und belegt. „Ich will dir helfen,“ sagte Saviya sanft. „Niemand kann mir helfen,“ er wandte sich ab und verschränkte die Arme. Saviya berührte ihn am Arm. „Lass mich dich zur Mondlichtung bringen. Die Druiden dort wissen sicherlich, was zu tun ist.“ Er zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und wich zurück. Saviya legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Er zitterte. Ein Stich fuhr in ihr Herz, machte sie benommen und ängstlich. Doch es war nicht ihr eigener Schmerz. Es war der seine. Ein Neuanfang Eine milde Brise wehte ihr langes mintgrünes Haar in ihr Gesicht, als sie den Steg des Hafens von Auberdine entlang ritt. Sie sah zu Nathariel hinüber, der seinen Nachtsäbler hinter den Ohren kraulte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Er lächelte dabei. Ein Gefühl der Wärme und Behaglichkeit durchströmte sie. Der Aufenthalt in der Mondlichtung und die Gespräche mit den anderen Druiden hatten ihm gut getan. Der Schmerz und die Hoffnungslosigkeit waren aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und hatten dem einnehmenden Lächeln Platz gemacht, dass sie so an ihm mochte. Nun waren sie auf dem Weg nach Teldrassil, dem neuen Weltenbaum. Saviya konnte es zunächst gar nicht fassen, wie die Druiden es fertig gebracht hatten, einen weiteren Weltenbaum zu pflanzen. Aber auch sie wurde schließlich von der Euphorie erfasst, dass dies ein Neuanfang war. In der Krone des gewaltigen Baumes wurde die neue Hauptstadt ihres Volkes errichtet, Darnassus. Die Hohepriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind residierte in dem Tempel des Mondes, dessen Glanz jedem Besucher schon von weitem die Größe und Herrlichkeit Elunes verdeutlichen sollte. Auch die Druiden erhielten ihren eigenen Bereich innerhalb der Stadt, wo der Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt seinen Sitz hatte. Als der Bote Saviya den Brief überreichte, in dem sie aufgefordert wurde, sich im Mondtempel zu melden, sprudelten die Eindrücke, die er von Darnassus zu übermitteln versuchte, nur so aus ihm heraus. Mit Staunen hörte sie ihm zu und entsprechend groß war nun ihre Erwartung. Sie gelangten an den Anlegesteg und warteten auf das Schiff, dass sie nach Ruth’theran übersetzen sollte. Ein leichter Nebel zog vom Meer Richtung Küste und schloss alles hinter einem undurchsichtigen Vorhang ein. Saviya sah nach oben. Ein gewaltiger dunkler Schatten zeichnete sich gegen den sternenbesetzten Himmel ab. Aus dem Nebel war die Schiffsglocke zu hören noch bevor man die Umrisse des Seglers erkennen konnte. Sie führten ihre Tiere, die unruhig umhertänzelten, auf das wankende Schiff. Ein frischer Wind blies Saviya ins Gesicht, als das Schiff Fahrt aufnahm. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den salzigen Geruch. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete vergaß sie für einen Moment zu atmen. So beeindruckend war der Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Vor ihr wuchs aus dem Meer ein Baum, so groß wie die gesamte Insel. Äste verzweigten sich und wurden von Wolkenschwaden umrankt. Irgendwo dahinter, so weit gen Himmel, dass Saviyas Nacken zu schmerzen begann, als sie in die Höhe blickte, breitete sich das Blätterdach aus. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie das Schiff anlegte und die Reisenden von Bord gingen. Erst die Rufe von Nathariel ließen sie aufschrecken und sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Am Fuß von Teldrassil lag die kleine Siedlung Ruth’theran, nicht mehr als ein Hafen und Umschlagplatz für die Waren, die in großer Menge angeliefert wurden. Sie drängten sich zwischen den vielen Arbeitern und Händlern vorbei in Richtung des Portals, das sie zur Baumkrone bringen sollte.